


Plum

by RhayneForest



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And he's kinda smart, Fluff, I am just really bad at it, I wouldn't call it anxt though, M/M, Married Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Roman is a dad, SORRY FOR MY ENGLISH, Virgil has Cancer, it's my first and only language, some depressing crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhayneForest/pseuds/RhayneForest
Summary: It has been 3 years. Three years since I was diagnosed. Three years since I met him. Three years since my life changed.Virgil's POV





	1. Chapter 1

It has been 3 years. Three years since I was diagnosed. Three years since I met him. Three years since my life changed.

Does he even remember me? What if it was more significant to me than it was to him? What if he found someone new?

_____

I met Roman on the day I was diagnosed. I was walking out of the hospital, wondering how I had managed to get cancer a second time. Luna said it wasn't in my control, but I could see the truth in her eyes. Being raised with your doctor has it's downfalls.

Four steps out of the doors a boy ran into me. I could hear the pounding footsteps of the boy's father trailing twelve feet away as I helped the boy to his feet. 

"Julie!" The man had reached us and kneelt down to his sons height, "I told you not to run off." The man rose up to meet my eyes.

That face has been drilled into my memory ever since that day. 

His shining bronze eyes looked at me with more pain than I've ever seen. That smile was so soft and so true so pained. Whenever I saw his over the top smiles after that day I always knew it was a lie and would call him out on it. The frekles covering his caramel skin looked as if the stars fell to the true universe we lived in - "Roman," the man lifted his hand, inviting me to meet it. 

I shook it, "Virgil." There it was that smile, the bane of my existence. "This little raskle is Jullian, my son." 

"Oh well," I kneelt down to the boy and pulled a small box from my bag, "I have something to do for you". I looked back up to the confused father, motioning to the cut on the boy's knee. When he noticed the injury he gave me a small nod, indicating that I was allowed to help.

"Can you sit down for me?" I gently asked Jullian, helping him down to the ground, and keeping his leg out and in view. I turned to the small box and removed a baby wipe to clean the boy's knee. I patched him up quickly before helping him up, still kneelt down to his eye level. "You should be more careful. Start listening to your dad over there." I motioned to the man in question with my head and stood on my feet.

"Thanks," Roman rubbed the back of his neck and looked down to his son. "Come on Julie." As he began to walk away he shook my hand again, this time something was in his hand though. Before I could say anything to him Roman and his son had entered the building.

A smile grew across my face when I glanced down to my hand and spotted a business card in my hand.

'Roman Prince  
Statistical Analysis  
681- 251-0555'

I didn't think about my diagnosis for the rest of the day

______

I wrote him a letter. I don't remember his number but I still have his address. It was short, to the point. I don't want to waste his time with some guy he barely remembers from across the country. 

'Dear Roman,

If you don't remember me that is okay. But if you do...

I've just gotten a notice telling me that my chemo finally is over. I no longer have cancer. Yay!! Well I still have to stay up here to do monthly check ups. But I get to leave in 4 months.

I've missed you.

I know that may sound a little weird coming from a guy you don't remember. But I do want to get back in touch. This is up to you of course. I'm leaving the ball in your hands.

I guess this is kinda the opposite of back then isn't it. It's kinda funny. 

Okay then. Goodbye.

Love Sincerely,

Virgil

PS. 309-645-5574'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is in Roman's POV.

We met up at a small deli close to both of our works a few days after we met. 

"So your a father." He asked me the usual questions when people find out about Jullian. 

"Who's the mother?"

"My late (ex) wife, Amelia." 

"Oh, What happened?"

"We fell out of love a few years ago. She passed a year after the divorce."

"I'm sorry."

That part was odd. Usually people ask how Amelia died. But then again nothing about the man that sat across from me seemed normal.

Virgil. I knew the name sounded familiar when I talked to Logan. It was the same as Patton's favorite poet. 

'Trust not too much in appearances.' But Virgil's eyes were bleeding into my dreams. His violet ponytail was etched into my heart from the moment I saw him.

"So," I chose to ask him a question instead, "What do you do?"He was in the middle of a bite of his club sandwich when I asked. "Oh, uh, I own a hair boutique, To Cut and Dye."

"Ha," Virgil let a gentle smile spread across his pale skin, "That is the best name ever." 

He laughed. Oh god that laugh. That is the best sound I've ever heard in all my life. 

I miss it.

"You should go to my brother-in-law's coffee shop, Weak, Sleep - Strong, Coffee." That was the hardest Id laughed in years. In that moment I knew I could never loose him.

If only I didn't.

Then again I could never regret the months I spent with Virgil. The way his jade eyes sparkled when he smiled. The gentle way he cared for Julie. Sometimes I wondered if he was his real father. 

I loved him. 

I still do.

______

Patton called me this morning. He said a letter came for me at his apartment. I could hear Logan running around in the background. Glad to hear that he's still a complete mess.

My focus turned back to Patton when he said where it was from. "Chicago Center for Cancer Research and Rehabilitation."

Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Y'all are why I write.  
> <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to Virgil's POV!  
> yay

"How could I ever forget you, Plum?"

_____

The nickname was given to me the first time I babysat for Roman. He thought that it would be important to get to know Julie before we even started to date each other.

I picked him up from preschool at 4:00. Roman had already told him I would be watching him because he apparently knew who to look for. I was leaning against my car when the boy bounced over to me.

"Hey Vigil!" Julian called out to me as he ran down from his friends. When I realized how fast he was running I bent down on my knees and caught him in my arms. The sudden weight of the boy forcing us both back onto the ground. 

Julie helped me up when he noticed his teacher walking towards us. "Hello, are you picking up Julian today?" I patted off the dirt from my hands onto my pants and shook her outstretched arm. "Yes, I'm Virgil, a friend of Roman's." She seemed to have recognized my name and nodded her head as consent to take Julie.

"So! You ready to go?" I ruffled Julian's soft curls after the woman walked away to attend to the other kids. "Yeppy Doodle."

This was the cutest kid I've ever met.

_____

When we got to my apartment Julie emediatly ran to the in progress dress by my sewing machine. "Whoa, What is that for?" I could see his smile widening across his face as he walked around it, careful not to nock anything out of place.

"It's my mom's wedding dress. I'm altering it for my little sister." He made his way over to the sewing machine, small feet padding on the hard wood. "What's that do?"

I chuckled as I walked over to Julie "It helps me see faster." He turned back around to face me with stars in his eyes, "Can you teach me?"

"Well," I rubbed the nape of my neck, " I can teach you how to sew, by hand."

That seemed to have thrown him over the moon. He started jumping and moving around much more than earlier in the day. His excitement almost made me forget to give him a snack.

After he had finished eating I led him to the closet, where all my fabric and old sewing supplies had resided. "We can start with a simple pillow," I turned gesturing to the fabric, "pick your poison.

Julie chose a simple baby blue plush fabric with white stars. I picked up my favorite purple plaid, the same fabric I sewed onto my hoodie, as well as the needles and thread.

I then helped Julian sit onto the violet shag carpet in the living room area. Once we were settled, I began to instruct Julie what to do, being coucios not to make the instructions to difficult.

By the time he was done with the first edge he had gotten the hang of it.

"Why is everything here purple?"

"Because purple is my favorite color."

"Are you a plum?"

"WHAT?!"

"Daddy said people aren't born with purple hair. But you have it. So you must be a plum."

"I assure you I am not a plum. I colored my hair purple."

"Ohh... So your not a grape either."

"No, I'm not a grape either. I'm a Virgil."

"I'm a Julie."

My laughter was cut off by the knock at my door. I glanced at the clock and realized I had spent 2 hours teaching Julie how to sew a pillow.

I opened the door to that same beautiful face , Roman.

"How did he do?" Roman walked into the room after I moved out of his way. "Great, he made something for you." A sly wink was exchanged before I turned to lead him to his son.

Julie ran up to Roman with his crude homade pillow as soon as he saw him. 

"Virgil taught me how to sew!"

"He did?" Roman picked up the pillow being offered to him by his son. "We'll look at that. You made this?"

Julie giggled and shook his head up and down, with a big goofy smile across his face. " Yep, and he said he's not a plum."

"A plum!?" 

"Yeah you said people can't get w purple hair so I thought that meant he's a plum."

Romans smile grew wider as he looked up to me. I sent him a shrug, oblivious to the joke that would spread for the entirety of my life.

"I think your right. He is a plum."

With a simple rolling of the eyes I had set that word as a lifelong nickname. 

_____

"You remember me?"

"Hell, even Julie remembers you."

"OMG"  
"How have you been?"

"Pretty good"  
"Julie's sixth birthday is next week."

"Six?!"  
"Geeze I HAVE been gone for a while"

"Yeah..."  
"I miss you"

"I miss you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman's POV again

I watched the darkscreen with Julie by my side. He had no clue what the surprise I had in store for him was. 

I hadn't even seen what virgil looks like anymore. We've only been talking over text when I have the time off work and away from Julie.

_____

Virgil and I were picking up Julian together one day. When I realized Logan's car was parked in front of the preschool. That wasn't extremely usual, he did love visiting Patton after work.

What was odd was that the hood was open. Under said hood was the owner of the vehicle. Logan's hair was slicked back as always although a few strands had fallen down to his sweat coated, tan skin. His glasses were the cause of such strands, having being pushed up to his forehead. 

I hopped out of the recently parked car and walked over to Virgil who had already picked up Julie. As I walked towards Virgil I noticed Patton walking towards Logan, his rolled up sleeved arm move across his forehead, planting grease where he had touched.

"Really Lo?" I watched as Julie's teacher rubbed off the grease from his husband's forehead with his thumb. 

"For a guy that hates messes, you sure are messy." I called out to Logan from where I stood with Virgil, Julie now resting peacefuly in his arms. 

"Hello Roman," Logan began to wipe off his grease covered hands on the towel Patton had brought him, "It seems that Patton and I will be needing a ride home."

"Sure thing," I turned to Virgil's touch on my shoulder, "Oh, yeah. Guys this is Virgil, the guy I told you about."

Logan reached his hand out to shake Virgil's before realizing that the other was holding a sleeping boy and retracting it again. "Salutations, I am Logan," he turned and motioned to the joyus man behind him, "this is my husband Patton."

I drove Patton and Logan back to their house with Virgil and my sleeping son. 

Back then the Sanders couple were kind enough to let me and Julie stay at their home. I didn't have much money when Julie's mother and I got divorced. Then we found out she was pregnant. Logan was the nicest man in the world that day. He took me in so I could take care of my son. I barely knew Logan back then. We were work friends at best but he took me in. 

When we stepped through the door Patton looked at Virgil for the first time without a sleeping child on his shoulder. Julie was pulling at his French braid. Eventually Virgil's hair was falling out of said braid, by then he needed to take it out.

Virgil placed Julie into my arms as he tugged out his hairtie just to pull his hair back again it a ponytail. 

Stars lit up in Patton's eyes as he witnessed the violet hair fall. He gasped, "Woah!!" Patton nearly tripped over his own feet to get a better look at the man's hair. "Your hair!!"

A smile made it's way onto Virgil's lips. "You like it?" My darling Plum flipped his long locks with that same smile he gave Julie. "I thought it would bring some color to my style." 

______

Patton rocked on the balls of his feet in front of his husband in the hairsalon. Freshly blue died hair falling over his eyes. "I love it when you do things with me LoLo."

Logan respectfully rolled his eyes as Virgil was finishing up on his hair, just as blue as Patton's. "I'm drunk, Love."

Although alot of time has passed and Logan sobered up later that night, he still has the dark blue hair to match his husband's.

_______

"Who are we calling, Dad." Julie looked up at me as I typed out the screen name. "You'll see my Prince." I ruffled his curls and pressed the call button on the laptop.

The screen blinked white before an image of a familiar man showed. "Plum!" Julie jumped up from his seat with a wide open smile. "Hello Julie, Happy birthday, darling." Virgil waved through the camera with a smile just as wide.

Then I realized his hair. So did Julie.

"Where's your purple?" 

"Do you remember why I left, sweetheart?"

Julie nodded his head. Of course he knew he asked me about it so often back then. It's drilled into his mind at this point.

"Well the medicine that got rid of my sickness makes you loose your hair."

Once again Jullian nodded and tilted his head, "So, its not as long anymore."

"Nope, and I still haven't dyed it back to purple." 

Virgil, Julie and I talked for hours. I nearly forgot about Julie's uncles and their daughter coming to the house. 

Patton, Logan and Abby walked through the door as Virgil was telling a story. "Is that Plum?!" Patton ran over to the counter with his daughter on his shoulders laughing at her dad's antics. 

"Hey Pat. Is that little Abby?" Virgil moved closer to the camera as if he could reach through the screen and be with us in person. Alas he was still in Chicago, halfway across the country.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small dumb chapter. Not much happens I just want a bit of fluff before the next chapter.

Julian calls me all the time now. Whenever he has time on the laptop or Roman let's him use his phone he emediatly tries to talk to me. 

He called me two weeks after his birthday with a familiar box in his lap. He wanted to open the present I sent him weeks ago, with me. 

The smile on his face when he opened the box to reveal the "My First Sewing Machine" will always be my favorite thank you notes. He jumped up and down and called Roman in from the kitchen. "Daddy! Look at what Plum got me!"

______

"When can I start using the machine?" the three year old boy asked as he finished sewing the spider on the red shirt on his lap.   
I looked down at Julie from the blue helmet I was painting for Halloween.

"It's dangerous Jules. I told you that." I bent down to his newly sewed Spiderman costume and rose it up to the light. "Besides look at how beautiful you sew by hand."

Julie lit up a smile as he pulled the suit over his head. "I am pretty awesome, aren't I?" Julian's hands rested on his hips in a power pose as he laughed. I laughed with him and pulled him into a hug which turned into a back ride later that night.

_____ 

The three of us walked along the street to Patton and Logan's house from my apartment. Roman met me and Julie on the way, completely decked out in the Captain America gear I helped him make. He pulled up my Iron Man mask to peck a kiss on my cheek, "Hello Lovelies."

When we arrived at the small brick house we were greeted by Logan.

"Really? We said we were all going as marvel heroes." Roman whined like a child as our friends met us at the door.

"We are," Logan motioned to his 'costume', which was just a purple shirt and a vest "I am dressed as Thanos."

Roman rolled his eyes and turned to Patton, "Well you're just a cat."

"I'm black panther!" Patton jumped up as he called out of the living room, waving to his friends.

I walked into the living room to Patton and the newborn Abigail. "I thought this would be cute for Abby," I held up a gold baby onsie with five colorful circles embroidered on, "She can be Logan's Gauntlet."

Patton lit up as he took the fabric from my hands. He continued to undress his newly adopted daughter to redress her in the onsie I made for her. "Logan, look at how cute this is!"

Patton held up Abigail by her armpits as to show the golden tutu around her waist. Logan turned back to his husband and let out a small laugh with his smile. "I made the tutu!"Julie poined out to the fijiting girl in her father's grasp with a beaming smile. 

Logan held his daughter all night as the complements to their costumes flooded in. Julie was happy of course motioning how he helped make all of our costumes. He said it was the biggest candy load he's ever gotten, even after Roman and I 'checked for bad candy'.

_____

"Remember this though Julie," I shook my finger at the beaming six year old through the screen, "only use it when your dad or I are with you."

The warning seemed to flow straight over his head, as he only seemed to hear the ' I'm with you' part of the sentence. " What do you mean when you're with me?" Roman looked up at the computer screen with a raised eyebrow, as Julie asked the question.

My smile grew when I realized how exiced Julian was to my statement. "Well I was gonna wait to tell you," I reached to the back of my neck as I thought about how to say the next thing, "but, I'm planning on moving back to town in two months. At least if I can find an apartment."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day!?
> 
> Make sure you read the previous before this one.
> 
> Roman's POV
> 
> (Warning, saddish)

"Why don't you move in with us?" 

Virgil had been looking for an apartment I the city for a few weeks now, with little luck. I could tell he was stressed. Cut and Dye was left in his brother in-laws care. Although they are extremely close and Remmy even owns a business of his own, Virgil still doesn't seem to trust him much with his business. Virgil has been running the salon from a distance through Remy instead of just trusting him. 

I can understand that though. I've been to Remy's café, great coffee, terrible owner.

I asked Virgil this question before, years ago.

_____

"Ugh!" Virgil met me out at Silver Spoon for date night. He turned up five minutes late, unusual for someone who is always early. 

"What's wrong Sugar Plum?" I pulled out his seat and pressed a kiss on his forehead after he sat. 

"My building's laundry room is 'under maitness'," Virgil's air quotes raised a questioning glance from me. "We all know the landlord is just trying to get us all to pay more at the laundromat he owns across the street."

"Oof," I got a smile out of Virgil's usual stoak expression. "Why don't you just move in with me and Julian?" I sipped at my wine unaware of Virgil's news he was about to spring on me.

"I would, if I didn't have to move," I looked up at the man across from me reading through the menu and ordering. "What do you mean?"

Virgil picked up his water and drank from it, looking me in the eyes. "Roman... I have cancer."

I felt my mouth gape. Virgil continued talking but all I could hear was a high pitched wistle.

"-oman, Roman?" I looked back up at Virgil, holding back tears. "Ro, did you hear me?"

I nodded my head and looked back down at the dinner that arrived without me noticing. "I don't have to leave for another month, so..."

"Leave? Leave where?" Virgil reached his hand out to hold mine and shot me a watery smile. "Chicago, there's a place there that can help me," a tear fell onto my cheek as Virgil spoke, "I used to live there back in college."

The realization hit me later than it should have, "You've been through this before?" Virgil silently nodded his head wiping the tears off my cheek. "Luna chose to go to med school because of me. We moved to America because of me." I could track the second that Virgil broke. 

His eyes flooded and he was breathing a month lease a minute. I quickly payed the bill and helped him walk out of the restaurant. The door swang open with a cool breeze. To me it seemed refreshing but Virgil shivered.

I slid my jacket over his shoulders and held him close. His weak thin arms wrapped around my back as he burried his face into the nape of my neck. I softly rubbed circles on his red leather covered back. 

"Va a estar bien me Ciruela. Estoy aquí." I wispered into Virgil's violet hair with a kiss. I spoke in our first language, I didn't want to make him have to translate while he cried in my arms.

_____

"Ro we have only been together for a few months," I could hear the typing of my plum's computer as he spoke over the phone. "What do you mean? We were dating for a year," On the other side, I was helping Julie with his math homework as I spoke to Virgil.

"Yeah, then we broke up for two," a squeak hummed over the phone as Virgil leaned back in his chair.

"Virge," I russtled Julians curls after he looked up at me. With a sigh I continued in a language Julie wasnt as familiar with, "Escucha, ni siquiera podía mirar a otras personas después de que te fueras. El color púrpura básicamente me rasgó en pedazos."

"Roman-" Virgil tried to speak but I quickly cut him off.

"Un día vi a una mujer con cabello púrpura en la calle y lloré para dormir. Eso fue hace solo unos meses." I looked down at Julie's confused expression and closed my eyes to utter my last sentence, "Te he extrañado mucho."

Virgil's breath was all I could hear. Until he finally replied. "Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is sad. Like I almost cried writing it sad. And I'm not sorry.

"I see youre all packed up." I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the man behind me. Roman had just gotten off of work and stopped by my apartment to help me pack. 

"Yeah," I turned back to the trunk of my car to close it. I couldn't look in his eyes. I knew what I would have seen in them. Pain.

The same pain in a child who was just told he'd have to his dog put down. The pain a lone balloon must feel when it begins to hurtle twards the sun. The pain that if I were to look at him, he would see in me.

"My flight's tomorrow. I'm going to stay with Luna and Rem tonight." My hands slid across the closed trunk, the smooth feeling of the cold metal under my finger tips was the only thing stopping my eyes from flooding. Although it didn't seem to stop a few tears from escaping my grasp.

A small tink sounded as the first tear fell onto the car. I could hear Roman's gasp as he saw me wiping my face of any other esapees. 

A strong hand rested on my shoulder, making me pull in more air than needed.

"Plum," I know what your going to say, don't you dare say a pet name, it'll only make me feel worse, dont say-"Darling?"

I fell to my knees for the flood gates had opened wider than ever before. I wrapped my arms around my waist, I couldn't breath. My head felt like the worst hangover in the world. Pounding, pounding in my skull. My eyes were shut tight, trying to stop the tears from falling.

I didn't even feel the familiar arms placed around me. I didn't notice when I was set into the passenger seat of my car. I didn't hear the car engine start rumbling. I didn't see the old buildings I had lived with pass me by for the last time. I didn't taste the sweet kiss on my lips as I was carried out of the car. I didn't smell the coffee placed in my hands.

Roman had took me to his home and doted on me as I cried like an infant. He shot me his over exaggerated smile when I rested my head on his shoulder. He held me the whole night. 

We didn't say a single word as we sat on the couch falling asleep at the fourth Disney movie of the night.

______ 

I couldn't sleep.

Instead of sitting in bed, worrying about everything that could happen I decided to distract myself. 

My hair isn't nearly as long as it used to be. Even after months apon months of growing it back it berlry even reaches past my ears.

'If I can't grow it back all the way..." I looked at myself in my bathroom mirror as I spoke to myself, "I can still dye it."

_____

I woke up to the sweet smell of syrup and blueberries. My eyes flittered open to see Julie, cross legged on the other side of the coffee table.

He looked up at me with the same smile as the first day I met him. "Morni'n!" As I slowly grew more conscious I noticed more about the scene before me.

Roman was still alseep by my side, or at least was before Julie screamed. Sitting in front of us were plates of burnt, undercooked, and misshapend blueberry pancakes. Julie had made us breakfast.

"Morning my Prince." Roman sat up and streched his arms, involentarily flexing his biseps. " 'm sorry we weren't awake when you came home." 

Jullian replied with a wave of his hand, dismissing the need for Roman's apology. He instead looked over at me, "Plum, can we have some fun today. You know before you leave."

Julian didn't realize that I wasn't coming back. The innocent wish, paired with the puppy dog eyes Patton had most likely taught him, made me smile. 

That's just what I needed. A day with my boys, a normal day.

______ 

My alarm went off as I was rinceing out the dye from my hair's tips. The alarm scared me enough to Skip breakfast. I knew I needed to get to the airport in time for the flight. 

I chose an early flight, take off at 4:30, as to have the longest amount of time with Roman. 

He was picking me up at the airport. Julian was out of school at 3:00 , so, we had to be back in time to pick him up. The two hour drive each way left only one hour for me and Roman to catch up.

______

The day was just as we said it would be, normal. We went to the park and ate lunch at our favorite deli. But as nice as that day was, it still had to end.

6:35 my reminder buzzed on my phone screen. "Now?" Roman looked up from his cards with all of the pain I was afraid of the day before. 

I nodded. 

Julie stood and gave me a hug, wrapping his small arms around my waist. "I'm gonna miss you Plum." I pulled him up into my arms and kissed his dark curls, " I'll miss you more Sweetheart."

After a few more seconds I set the boy down. "I'll walk you out." Jeese, Roman really needed to stop with those fake smiles.

We stopped at my car door. Niether of us wanted to say goodbye and I knew it. 

"Roman?" His eyes moved to mine from the sidewalk where they had been resting on. " I don't want to go.You know that right?" The man in front of me sighed out, vagely sounding out a "Yeah" before he placed his hand on my neck. The soft, gentle smile of the stranger at the hospital arrived on his face as his thumb rubbed softly across my cheek. "But... you have to go Vee." 

Eventually Roman's thumb was wiping away my tears as I fell into his embrace. "I love you Roman."

A kiss was pressed into my hair, "I love you more, Repunzel." Of course Roman is the one to make a Disney reference that would make me let out a airy chuckle against his shoulder.

We had already planned on breaking up when I left. We both made a promise to delete each other's numbers. I didn't until 14 months into chemo. Roman bought a new phone a month after, loosing my number in the process. 

I couldn't cope without Roman. I wasn't aloud to drink but Christ was I allowed to mope. I spent most of my time, not at the doctor, at a bar in town. Every night I tried to fill the hole left in me with new things. 

Meaningless sex worked for a few months only for a couple minutes though. I tried meaningful sex at one point. It was still meaningless to me.

I tried to only speak in Spanish for an entire month. It used to help me when I was younger and longing for Cuba. But I wasn't longing for Cuba anymore.

I went to a few plays, musicals and Disney stores. I bought a Flynn Ryder plushie, Roman's favorite prince, that made me happy for a while.

But nothing was going to bring back the feeling I had with Roman and Julian. That domestic bliss would never have a replacement.

_____

I walked out of baggage claim with nothing but my carry-on. I had sent most of my things through the mail a week prior. It's not like I had much.

My headphones rested over my newly dyed hair, blasting Panic! at the Dicso's newest album on repeat. I stood on the escalator with a calm expression. My happiness is not to be used on these random people. This smile is saved for Roman.

As I reached the floor I needed to be at, I hardly his the excitement in my eyes. I serched the crowd in front of me for Roman. My eyes scanned until they stopped on a sign:

SUGAR PLUM FAIRY

Roman's eyes lit up with his smile when he saw me. I gave up on calm expressions that very second. 

I ran into his arms. He lifted me up and spun me in a circle. The over exaggerated smile spread across his face. Only now, it was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end. Well it is but, Im writing an epaloge or two. So stay tuned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 of 2 short epiloge chapters

I'd been living with the Princes' home for a little over a year when Roman asked me out to dinner. It wasn't unusual for a date night and we hadn't had one in a while, so I agreed. 

Roman was an amazing actor. I saw this through the way he read to Julie at night. He'd flail about speaking all of the dialogue in different voices. A few months ago I recognized said dialogue and peered in Julie's room to see Roman standing on his chair, reading from my copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

Even with his 'supiorior acting skills', as he calls it, I could still see that something was different about that date night. 

Patton and Abigail arrived for Julie an hour before we left for dinner. Patton sported a smile somehow brighter than usual and seemed to ignore any questions about it.

Patton left with Julian giving his daughter a piggy-back-ride. As the door shut I heard the older man's voice, "Who wants to play Patton-Cake when we get home?!" My head shot up with the words as I ran to the recently closed door. The wood swang open as I screamed aross the yard, "You are NOT playing Patton-Cake again!! Not after we found out Julie's allergic to shrimp!"

A strong hand landed on my shoulder as the group drove away, "I still don't understand that game in the slightest." I turned back to Roman and planted a kiss on his lips before walking back in the house to get ready.

He brought me to silver spoon. "Here, really?" Roman chuckled and got out of the car to open my door for me. 

"I thought we needed to change the memorirs with this place to good ones," he bent down with an outstreached hand to help me up with, "I dont know about you, but every time I see the place I feel like shit." I knew what he meant.

With that he led me into to restaurant, holding the door for me, "Such a Gentleman," an older woman observed from the sidewalk, "Keep him close young lady." We continued in and laughed off the woman after she saw the the "young lady" with purple hair wasn't what she thought.

We ended up having a wonderful dinner.The service, food, and conversation was truly worthy of exchanging the memory with this restaurant.

We had parked a ways away from where we stood. The walk to the car was always beutiful on this side of town. The sidewalk was lined with sculpture after sculpture, flowers filled the space around each one. In the center of the grass area stood an old stone fountain that I would always wish on a penny in. 

Roman led me over to it and handed me a coin. I closed my eyes and tossed it in with the only wish I've had since coming here with Roman: I wish for a long life with him.

I opened my eyes to the satisfying splash and looked over to see if he had done the same. He was on the ground, most likely tieing his shoe. When he looked up at me his eyes crinkled with his smile. "I don't have a wish for the fountain," he placed his hand in the pocket of his the jacket, "I have one for you though."

He pulled out a small box and I lost the ability to breath. He opened up his mouth again to ask me a question, but before he could make a sound I leaped into a hug, throwing him off balance and pressing a kiss on his lips, "Yes!!"

We laughed on the ground for five minutes straight (gay), before we remembered the ring.

He slid the silver metal on to my finger and peppered me with soft kisses, all filled with the same amount of love as the one before it. A few people passing by stopped to congratulate us but it didn't matter in my mind. Roman and I were the only people who mattred that night.

_____

We picked up Julian from the Sanders' home the next morning. Patton grabbed my hand as soon as we walked in the door and squealed in delight. 

Julie and Abby ran in the common room and jumped up into mine and Roman's arms respectfully. They were both covered in paint and laughing. "What are you covered in?" I lifted up the boy and pulled him away to see his stained clothing. 

"Patty helped us make a present for you!" Julie continued to wiggle out of my grasp, run out of the room and return with two peices of paper. The sheets each had a painting of two men, one with long purple hair and a black suit and the other with bright green eyes and a white suit.

"You were in on this?!" I faked surprise and threw Julian in the air to catch him on my hip.

"Mhm," a smile grew on the little boy's face, reflecting the one on his father's perfectly, "Do I get to call you Papa now?"

The room went silent as we all stared in shock at Julie's words. At nearly the same moment everyone had a smile replacing the shock. A tear fell from my eye as I replied, "Of course you can Sweetheart."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 of 2 short epilogue chapters

Our wedding was held a few months later. Patton and Logan were Roman's groomsmen, Remy and Luna were mine. Julie was the ring bearer and Abby was the flowergirl.Having the wedding in both of our first home, Cuba, made it so we each could invite our whole family. 

The flight down, was filled with panic and last minute planning, mostly from me. Logan and Patton said that wasnt aloud to sit next to Roman on the plane, forcing me to panic more. 

Luckily Luna had grown up with me and knew how to clam me down, both on the plane when I thought we forgot something and in my dressing area before the wedding.

"Luna!" I called out in fear to my sister, ironing Remy's blazer, "Luna I'm freaking out!" 

She ran over to me after snapping her fingers at her husband, telling him to finish her task. "Okay, okay, what's up?" I looked up at her through tear glazed eyes, from where I sat on the floor and she fell down to her knees and took my hands in her's, stared me straight in the eyes and took in a breath four seconds long. She continued the exercise until I followed along clear of any inconsistencies. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I-I'm sorry."

"No. Don't apologise, tell me what's on your mind."

"Julie calls me his Papa, Lue!"

"Yeah, I know that. What's wrong about it though?" She kept her voice soft as she spoke not letting me out of her hold.

"I've had cancer twice. I was lucky TWICE. Tha- that doesn't happen a third time. And if- if something happens..." Luna pulled me into a tight imbrace as I sobbed into her back, "he's never had two parents Lue, I can't take that away from him."

Seconds after I cried out the last word, the door creaked open. I didn't pay any attention to it until a small set of arms wrapped around my waist. I pulled back from my sister and looked down at the boy squeezing me, "Julie, what are you doing in here sweetheart?"

He pulled back and I got a clearer look at his suit and tie, obviously tied by Roman, for it was completely crooked. I let out a small chuckle at the sight and leaned forwards to fix it as he spoke, "Dad told me to come check on you," he squinted his eyes and covered half of his mouth without changing his volume, "I'm a spy."

Another laugh escaped me and I tightened the tie around the smiling boy's throat, "And what are you spying for?" 

"Daddy said you might be scared, so," he held up an old, worn dragon plushie that he had sewn a witch hat to on a Halloween long in the past, "I brought you Shelly."

"What?!" I mocked complete shock as if I didn't notice him holding his favorite toy behind his back, "Why?" I picked up the plushie and sent the Julian a soft smile.

"She always helps me when I'm scared. I thought she could help you."

I tucked the dragon in my tux's jacket and kept it there for the duration of the the wedding. Of course making Roman laugh as he walked down the isle and when he greeted me at the end, "Is Shelly protecting you?"

I bit my lips together trying not to burst out laughing in church and nodded my head, "Yep."

The ceremony continued. We nearly lost our marks as we just sat staring at each other's lovesick smiles.

"Romano Príncipe puedes comenzar tus votos."

"Hmm? Oh, siento," the room aruped with laughter and Patton handed over his vows, "Okay, Virgil, te has convertido en una de las personas más importantes para mí, en segundo lugar solo detrás de Julian." I chuckled at that and Julie looked up, having not being fluent in the language but hearing his name, "Me robaste el corazón y lo mantuviste caliente y seguro con el tuyo. Fue tuya desde el momento en que Julie se topó contigo, y aún era tuya cuando te fuiste. Nunca tuviste que recuperarme porque nunca me perdiste. Y sé a ciencia cierta que usted será el mejor esposo que pueda imaginar, tal vez más, y ya es un padre increíble."

The pastor turned to me and nodded at me to speak.

"Roman, te conocí en el peor día de mi vida. Pero de alguna manera, convertiste el día en que me diagnosticaron un cáncer en mi día favorito para recordar. Así que, dejarte a ti ya Julian fue la cosa más difícil que he tenido que hacer. Es algo que nunca quiero volver a hacer. La posibilidad de sufrir dolores y enfermedades siempre estará ahí, pero por primera vez tengo una razón para intentarlo. Una razón por la que me la das. Una familia que amo."

We continued on, giggling when Shelly fell from my jacket. We both agreed to take each other in marriage and Roman diped me into our first kiss as Mr. and Mr. Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I really didn't want this adventure to end. Thank you so much for reading. It has been a blast working on this Boi right here.


End file.
